Moc Vestalii: odcinek 8
Nieoczekiwana Zdrada Przed chwilą, Spectra zemdlał po pokonaniu jednocześnie trzech przeciwników, mechanicznych bakuganów Kazurona. Był cały poraniony - Spectra! - krzyknął Dan - Mamy go, możemy już stąd uciekać! - Spectra nie powinien się stąd ruszać! - powstrzymała go Mira - Jest w fatalnym stanie i przejście przez portal może mu zaszkodzić. Ja tu z nim zostanę i dojdziemy do was później. - Nie możesz zostać, Mira. - powiedział Baron - Ty jesteś naszą liderką, Vestalianie posłuchają tylko twoich słów. - Ja zostane. - zaproponowała Alice - Wy idźcie, ja zostanę ze Spectrą. - Baron ma racje - potwierdził Ace - Mira, musisz iść z nami. - Nie martw się, Alice da sobie radę. - pocieszył ją Dan. - Dobrze... - zgodziła się Mira - Ale... ale jutro przyjdę zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim dobrze. - Oczywiście. - Alice się uśmiechnęła - Gdzie mam wziąć Spectrę? - Wszystko jest gotowe. - powiedział Baron i przycisnął guzik na jakimś urządzeniu. Po chwili, podjechał jakiś pojazd, było w nim dużo opatrunków. - To na wszelki wypadek czeka od jakiegoś czasu. - wytłumaczył - Nie martwcie się, bandaże wymieniam co jakiś czas. Na autopilocie podjedzie do naszej bazy. - Dobrze! - powiedział Dan - Skoro mamy już wszystko obganane, możemy się stąd wynosić. Drago, otwórz portal. - Już się robi! Drago utworzył portal i wszyscy przez niego przeszli. Mira stała jeszcze przez chwilę i patrzyła się na brata. - Mira, idziesz? - spytał Dan, który miał przejść przez portal ostatni. - Tak, tak.- powiedziała Mira i pobiegła za nim. Gdy wszyscy znikneli, Alice weszła do pojazdu, który pojechał do bazy Ruchu Oporu. Gdy wjechali, od razu zobaczyła łóżko, widocznie przygotowane na takie okoliczności, bo z pojazdu wyszły ramiona, które złapały Spectrę i ułożyły go na nim. - Świetnie. - powiedziała Alice - Tyle pracy mniej, Baron się wszystkim zajął. Po kilku godzinach opieki, Spectra budzi się. - Co... Co się dzieje? Gdzie my... - Spokojnie. - zatrzymała go Alice, gdy ten próbował wstać - Jesteśmy w jednej z waszych baz, zemdlałeś podczas bitwy. - A gdzie jest cała reszta? - Spectra zaczął obracać głową w lewo i w prawo. - Przenieśli się. Młodzi Wojownicy powinni być teraz w Mieście Bakugan. - Musimy się do nich dostać! - Wojownik Darkusa wstał nagle z łóżka - Zdobyłem ważne informacje, które pozwolą nam pokonać Kazurona raz na zawsze! - Spectra, nie powinieneś się przemęczać. Może ci się pogorszyć, jeżeli przejdziesz przez portal. - Nic mi się nie stanie! - krzyknął Spectra - Liczy się każda chwila, Alice! Musimy się pośpieszyć! - Dobrze. - zgodziła się Alice, która nie chciała już kłócić się ze Spectrą - Hydranoid, utwórz portal. - Dobrze, Alice. Hydranoid skupił się i po chwili pojawił się przed nimi portal. - Przejmujemy połączenie, panie. - Świetnie... Alice, Spectra i ich bakugany leciały przez portal do młodych wojowników. Nagle, coś przerwało połączenie i pojawili się zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Alice zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, lecz było bardzo ciemno. - Co to za miejsce?? Mieliśmy się pojawić gdzieś indziej. - Nie tutaj ustawiałem miejsce! - zdenerwował się Hydranoid. - Nie spodziewaliście się tego, co? - spytał Kazuron - Walczcie, jeżeli macie odwagę! - Walczyć?? - zdziwiła sie Alice - A gdzie twój baku... Dryzon stał za bakuganami wojowników i uderzył obu z zaskoczenia. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Cyber SAREN! Udoskonalona wersja SARENA!! 5000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Dryzona - Dryzon wyciągnął ręcę, podobnie jak w poprzedniej wersji SAREN i z każdej z nich zaczęły płynąć dwie wiązki energii, które zaczeły się obracać dookoła do siebie i uderzyły w Heliosa oraz Hydranoida. - Poziom mocy Dryzona - 13000 punktów mocy, Heliosa Ciemności - 1500 punktów mocy, Ultra Hydranoida - 2500. - Jak to możliwe?? - zdziwił się Hydranoid - On ma za dużo punktów mocy! - A kto powiedział, że nie ćwiczyliśmy przed pojawieniem się was?? - spytał Kazuron - Supermoc, aktywacja! Dwukrotna Armata! 2000 punktów mocy Dryzonowi. Bakugan Subterry zaczął uderzać z całej siły w przeciwników, którzy nawet nie zdążyli wstać. Jego ręcę zaczęły się świecić. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Ściągnięcie Mocy! Hydranoid pobiera połowe punktów mocy przeciwnika i łączy się z jego domeną Ultra Hydranoid szybko wstał, po czym połowa mocy Dryzona przepłynęła do niego. Ręce i nogi bakugana stały się kamienne. - Teraz możemy użyć tego. Kamienny Grzmot 3000 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi. Ręce Hydranoida urosły, stały się kamienne i zaczęły atakować przeciwnika. - To nic. - z ciemności wyłonił się Albas - Supermoc, aktywacja! Spiralna Ciemnego Ognia 5000 punktów mocy Handerowi. Hander wystrzelił kulę energii. Hydranoid próbował ją powstrzymać, lecz za wolno zareagował i został przewrócony. - Mega Kwazar Mroku! 2000 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi - Spectra włożył kartę do Gantleta i Helios zaczął bronić Hydranoida wystrzeliwując z ust spiralne fale energii. - To ci nic nie da! Przeciwny Krąg! działanie supermocy przeciwnika. Moc Kwazaru Heliosa odwróciła się w jego stronę, a gdy jego poziom mocy spadł do zera, bakugan przegrał. - Punkty życia Spectry- 10%. Dryzon posiada 4500 punktów mocy, Ultra Hydranoid - 10000 punktów a Hander - 10000 punktów mocy. - Pozwólcie, że zaatakuje! - powiedział sarkastycznie Kazuron - Supermoc Zniszczenia, aktywacja! Maksymalny Koniec! początkowy poziom mocy każdemu bakuganowi w drużynie Dryzona i zmniejsza poziom mocy każdego przeciwnika do 500 punktów mocy Moc Hydranoida drastycznie spadła. Przewrócił się i bezbronny czekał na ataki przeciwników - Czas na MBUH! Supermoc, aktywacja! MBUH! 3000 punktów mocy Handerowi - MBUH ? - zdziwiła się Alice. Ciało Handera zaczęło się nagle zmieniać. Bakugan z hydry Darkusa stał się bardziej lecącym pojazdem. Z przedniej części wysunęły się lufy, które zaczęły strzelać w Hydranoida. - Ciemna Exedra! supermoc przeciwnika i dodaje 1500 punktów mocy Ultra Hydranoidowi - krzyknęła Alice, nim jakikolwiek pocisk trafił w jej bakugana. Hander podczas lotu nagle zmienił się z powrotem w swoją pierwszą formę, więc przewrócił się i przegrał. W tym czasie, Hydranoid został zraniony jego pociskami i także przegrał. - Punkty życia Alice - 60%, punkty życia Albasa - 50%. Alice wyciągnęła z kieszeni kartę otwarcia. - Karta Otwarcia! - wojowniczka wyrzuciła kartę na pole bitwy - Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Walcz, Darkus Ultra Hydranoidzie! - Do boju, Darkus Helios Ciemności! - Darkus Hander was zniszczy. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Strumień Chaosu! 2500 punktów mocy Ultra Hydranoidowi Z ust Hydranoida zaczęła wypływać ciemna energia w stronę Handera. - Helios, nasza kolej! Supermoc, aktywacja! Helios zaczął zbliżać się do Handera. Nagle odwrócił się i zaatakował Hydranoida. - Złudzenie! 2000 punktów mocy z każdego przeciwnika do Heliosa Ciemności - Alice zupełnie nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Z ust Heliosa wypłyneła mroczna chmura, przez którą Hydranoid nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć. Po chwili, został uderzony przez kule energii Heliosa. - Poziom mocy Hydranoida - 3000, Heliosa - 3500 a Handera - 5000 punktów mocy. - Spectra! - Alice nie była w stanie uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła na własne oczy. - Hander, ponownie użyj MBUHu! - karta supermocy spoczęła w Gantlecie wojownika. Hander ponownie zmienił się w wielką maszynę walki. - Cofniemy to! Ciemna Exedra! - Odwrócenie Smoka! supermoc przeciwnika - Helios zaatakował Hydranoida powstrzymując jego supermoc. - Spectra, zwariowałeś !? - w oczach Alice pojawiły się łzy - Dlaczego nas atakujesz? - Ponieważ teraz pomaga nam! Buahahaha! - szyderczo zaśmiał się Albas. - Nie! Spectra, wytłumacz, że to nieprawda! - Supermoc, aktywacja! Podmuch Dźwięku. przeciwnikowi 2000 punktów mocy - Spectra bez odpowiedzi użył następnej supermocy. Helios otworzył usta, po czym wypłynęło z nich kilka fal dźwiękowych, które powaliły przeciwnika. - Nie! Supermoc, aktywacja! Mega Cios 2500 punktów mocy z każdego przeciwnika do Ultra Hydranoida. Hydranoid mimo, że leżał bezsilny na ziemi zdołał użyć resztek swojej mocy i pokonać Heliosa. Ta supermoc pozwoliła mu przenosić się w przestrzeni, pojawił się za bakuganem Spectry i go pokonał, po czym upadł na ziemię. - Hydranoid ma 6500 punktów mocy, Helios - 2000 a Hander 6500 punktów mocy. Punkty życia Spectry - 0. - Walka była wyrównana. - powiedział Albas do Alice, która patrzyła na leżącego na ziemi Hydranoida - Pora zakończyć to raz na zawsze! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wielki MBUH 5000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do każdego bakugana w drużynie Handera. Hander znowu zaczął się transformować. Po chwili wyglądał identycznie jak Ultra Hydranoid a dookoła niego krążyła energia żywego bakugana. Wyciągnął rękę i już chciał go pokonać. - Nie!! - krzyknęła Alice, lecz było już za późno. Z ręki Handera wyleciał silny pocisk, który trafił w przeciwnika. - W bitwie pojawił się nowy obiekt. - Co?? - zdziwił się Albas - Jaki nowy obiekt !? Przecież bitwa już skończona!! Chmura pyłu rozwiała się i wojownicy zobaczyli wielką maszynę, Mechtogana który należał do Alice i Hydranoida. Ochronił swojego pana przed atakiem - Kto śmiał wyzwać do walki moich mistrzów!? - przemówił - Jestem Kronax i pozbędę się was bez najmniejszego problemu! - Znowu ty! Gdyby nie wasze oszustwa i te mechtogany już dawno byśmy zwyciężyli! Supermoc, aktywacja! Mroczny Wybuch!! Hander wyciągnął rękę, lecz nie był w stanie zmniejszyć mocy Mechtogana. Był on dla niego zbyt potężny. - Hahaha! - zaśmiał się Kronax - To coś chce pokonać prawdziwego wojownika?? Kronax wystrzelił niezbyt silny promień ze swojego czoła i to wystarczyło, by przeciwnik został pokonany. - Punkty życia Handera - 0. Koniec bitwy. Zwycięża Alice! - Świetnie! - warknął mechtogan - Jeszcze raz was zobaczę, a twój bakugan rozleci się na atomy! - Nie pozwalaj sobie! - zdenerwował się Albas i próbował włączyć na komputerze jakieś urządzenia, które byłyby w stanie pokonać mechtogana. Żaden laser, rakieta ani nic innego nie wyrządziła najmniejszej szkody Kronaxowi. - Hahaha! - ponownie zaśmiał się Kronax. Wyciągnął rękę w górę i używając silnego ataku zniszczył cały sufit a do pomieszczenia dotarło światło. - Kronaxie, musimy iść do naszych przyjaciół. - Nie tak szybko! - nagle pojawił się Sezar który pisząc coś na komputerze aktywował osłonę dookoła budynku, która nie pozwalała utworzyć portalu na zewnątrz. - Przestańcie próbować osiągnąć czegoś, czego i tak nie osiągniecie! - Kronax bez większych przeszkód utworzył portal, który załamał osłonę i wywołał trzęsienie ziemi. Hydranoid, Alice i Kronax przeszli przez niego, nim wszystko się zawaliło. - Miejmy nadzieję, że oni tam zostali. - powiedział po drodze Hydranoid. Gdy dotarli do końca portalu, Kronaxa już nie było. Zobaczyli wojowników i ruch oporu a troche dalej vestalian budujących sobie domy. - Alice, gdzie jest Spectra? - Mira od razu pobiegła do nowoprzybyłych. - Mira, naprawdę mi przykro, ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. Musisz wiedzieć, że Spectra... CDN Misja Vestalia Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii